(Jangan) Mencium Singa Yang Sedang Tidur
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Draco hanya tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Well, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau menemukan Harry Potter tertidur di bawah pohon? Drarry. SLASH. Oneshot.


**Judul Asli** : (Don't) Kiss a Sleeping Lion

 **Author** : Faithwood

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

 **Pasangan** : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

 **Alih bahasa** : neko chuudoku

 **Warning** : Sedikit kissing.

 **(Jangan) Mencium Singa Yang Sedang Tidur**

 **Summary :**

Draco hanya tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Well, apa yang akan _kau_ lakukan bila kau menemukan Harry Potter tertidur di bawah pohon?

 **Xxx**

"Kita bisa mengutuk dia," Pansy menyarankan. Tongkat sihirnya tiba-tiba berada di tangannya dan dia membelai ujungnya dengan penuh sugesti.

"Atau mencuri pakaiannya," kata Blaise dengan antusiasme yang terlalu tinggi menurut Draco. Dia duduk lebih tegak, menyebabkan buku di pangkuannya menjeblak tertutup. Satu lirikan pada sampul buku memberi tahu Draco bahwa Blaise rupanya telah membaca dengan buku terbalik.

"Atau menonjoknya tepat di muka!" Goyle mendemonstrasikan dengan memukul-mukul telapak tangannya.

"Atau kita bisa mengabaikan dia," kata Draco. Tiga pasang mata serentak menatapnya takjub. Draco mengerutkan bibir. "Apa pernah terlintas di pikiran kalian bahwa dia mungkin tidak sedang tidur?"

Potter memang tampak seperti sedang tidur di bawah naungan pohon besar. Dia duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada kulit pohon tua dan buku Ramuan terbuka di pangkuannya. Tapi, para Gryffindor tidak bisa ditebak. Bisa saja Potter telah menyadari keberadaan mereka dan memutuskan untuk pura-pura ia sedang sendirian, tak berdaya dan tertidur, hanya untuk bersikap menyebalkan dan membuktikan bahwa semua anak Slytherin siap untuk melakukan sesuatu yang keji jika diberi kesempatan. Mungkin dia sedang menunggu mereka untuk menyerang. Mungkin ini adalah jebakan.

Akan tetapi Draco tidak menyuarakan pemikirannya. Dia punya firasat bahwa pemikirannya akan terdengar sedikit gila jika diucapkan keras-keras.

"Itu memang pernah terpikir olehku." Blaise mengangguk. "Aku hanya tidak peduli. Kita bisa men-Summon pakaiannya dari sini dan membuat dia lari-lari untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

Goyle tampak bingung. "Lalu akan kita apakan pakaiannya?"

Pansy mendesah. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah bosan. Ayo kita cari sesuatu untuk dimakan."

"Kita kan baru saja sampai di sini." Blaise mencengkeram PR Transfigurasi-nya dekat dengan dadanya seolah Pansy telah mengancam untuk mengambil PR-nya itu. "Aku harus belajar."

Pansy menatap ke arahnya dan wajah Blaise pun pecah menjadi cengiran. "Hanya bercanda!" kata Blaise dan lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kau ikut?" tanyanya pada Draco dengan manis.

Draco menggertakkan gigi. Blaise telah menjebaknya. Tapi dia tetap berkata "Aku harus belajar," dan Pansy dan Blaise pun tertawa. Draco menggelengkan kepala pada mereka. Blaise selalu ogah-ogahan kalau soal belajar, namun entah bagaimana dia selalu berhasil mencapai deretan nilai _O_ _utstanding_. Sedangkan Pansy telah menyimpulkan bahwa para penguji akan memberinya nilai _Troll_ dengan sengaja, tidak peduli apakah dia belajar atau tidak, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak repot-repot.

Draco menunduk untuk menatap PR-nya dengan penuh tantangan. Dia peduli pada nilai NEWT-nya dan mereka tak akan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku akan tinggal juga," kata Goyle dengan setia.

Draco tersenyum tetapi berkata, "Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Goyle tak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Mereka bertiga pergi, samar-samar menjanjikan mereka akan membawakan biskuit saat mereka kembali. Draco lega melihat mereka pergi. Ocehan mereka yang tanpa henti sama sekali tidak membantu. Dan dia tak punya keinginan untuk mengutuk, melepas jubah, ataupun menonjok Potter.

Draco menghela napas. Dia tak berniat untuk memikirkan Potter, tapi pikiran itu sudah terlanjur ada di sana dan Draco tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengintip ke arah Potter lagi. Potter masih —tampak— tertidur sedikit lebih lelap. Kepalanya terkulai ke kiri, mengekspos kulit pucat tenggorokannya. Draco merengut pada Potter dan kulit sempurnanya yang mengganggu. Harusnya dia biarkan saja Pansy mengutuk dia. Akhir-akhir ini sikap Potter lebih mengesalkan dari biasanya, namun rupanya dia telah memilih taktik berbeda yang membingungkan.

Alih-alih melotot pada Draco seperti yang sudah biasa dia lakukan selama tujuh tahun, dia malah tersenyum pada Draco. Alih-alih melemparkan hinaan dan kutukan ke arah Draco, dia malah mengatakan hal-hal tak penting seperti, "Selamat pagi." Atau lebih parah lagi, "Selamat pagi, _Draco_ ," yang mana sangat mengganggu. Seperti seminggu yang lalu, saat Potter bertanya pada Draco apakah dia bisa membantunya mengerjakan PR Ramuan-nya. Seolah-olah mereka adalah _teman_. Belum lagi ditambah tatapan Potter yang selalu mengikuti Draco ke mana-mana, seperti waktu di tahun keenam mereka —bukti bahwa Potter percaya bahwa Draco merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat dan dia hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menempatkan Draco di Azkaban atau membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Hanya berpikir tentang semua itu membuat Draco marah. Ia menyipitkan mata pada sosok tidur Potter dan kemudian mengecek ke sekeliling. Pekarangan Hogwarts penuh dengan siswa, tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka menetap lebih dekat ke danau karena disana lebih strategis untuk mendapatkan kehangatan Minggu sore. Sesekali, dedaunan berjatuhan, mengingatkan mereka bahwa musim panas telah berakhir dan sebentar lagi mereka harus menghindari danau kalau tidak mau ujung jari kaki membeku. Fakta menyedihkan itulah yang telah memikat para siswa ke luar dan menceraiberaikan mereka di sekitar danau. Namun, Draco lebih tertarik untuk belajar. Dia telah memilih tempat ini sendirian, berharap tempat itu jadi tempat pribadinya. Tapi kemudian Potter muncul, dan dia tampaknya lebih tertarik untuk tidur siang daripada mencelupkan jari kaki ke dalam danau. Atau, tentu saja, dia lebih tertarik untuk mencari tahu apa yang Draco rencanakan.

Mungkin si bodoh itu pantas untuk dikutuk. Atau pakaiannya dilenyapkan. Dia tidak bisa membuat Draco dikeluarkan untuk _itu_.

Dengan keputusan bulat, Draco berdiri, hati-hati untuk tidak membuat dedaunan bergemerisik atau menginjak ranting. Jantungnya berpacu saat ia mencapai Potter, dan jari-jarinya menyelimuti tongkat sihirnya.

Dada Potter naik dan turun perlahan; ia benar-benar tampak tertidur. Draco memutar-mutar tongkat sihirnya sambil mencoba untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia bisa mengutuk rambut Potter, atau mengubah hidungnya menjadi moncong babi. Atau mengutuk mulutnya menjadi paruh burung.

Tatapan Draco jatuh pada bibir Potter dan diam di sana. Akan sayang sekali kalau mulut itu berubah jadi paruh. Terutama karena Potter tampak seolah dia cemberut dalam tidurnya; itu membuat bibir bawahnya terlihat lebih penuh daripada aslinya. Pikiran untuk mengutuk Potter terbang jauh dari pikiran Draco hanya untuk digantikan oleh pikiran yang lain, ide yang lebih bodoh.

Menelan ludah, Draco mengecek sekeliling untuk memastikan tak ada yang melihat ke arahnya. Sekelompok anak-anak Hufflepuff telah menggelitik Cumi-Cumi Raksasa sampai bersin-bersin dan semua orang sibuk memekik dan menghindari gelombang tinggi yang menghantam sisi danau. Tidak ada yang melihat ke arah Hutan Terlarang, dan bahkan jika mereka berpaling, pohon-pohon ek besar akan mengaburkan pandangan mereka.

Menggigit bibir, Draco berlutut di tanah, tepat di sebelah Potter. Dia menahan napas, mendengarkan napas Potter, siap untuk bereaksi dan melarikan diri jika irama napas yang lambat dan stabil itu berubah.

 _Stop_ _!_ otaknya mencoba memberi tahunya, tetapi ide ini terlalu menggiurkan. Dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan lain dan dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Tidak bernapas sama sekali, Draco bersandar maju, memiringkan kepala dan menekan bibirnya ke bibir Potter. Bibir Potter hangat dan lembut dan Draco memejamkan mata, menghapal rasanya dan menyimpannya dalam memori untuk diteliti nanti.

Butuh usaha yang signifikan untuk menarik diri, dan saat Draco akhirnya mundur, mata hijau Potter telah terbuka dan sedang menatap padanya.

Udara lolos dari paru-paru Draco dengan terburu-buru. "Aku..." dia berkata saat mata Potter menjadi jernih dan membelalak. Tangan Draco meraba-raba tanah dengan membabi buta dan jari-jarinya meraup sesuatu yang keras. Dia memungutnya dan menunjukkannya pada Potter. "Ranting," kata Draco setelah meyakinkan bahwa ia memang memegang ranting di tangannya. "Ranting ini ada di rambutmu dan aku... membuangnya." Draco berdiri dan mengangguk singkat pada Potter. "Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku." Dia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke tempat buku-buku dan pohonnya semula lalu duduk, kaget bahwa kakinya yang goyah sanggup membawanya sejauh itu.

 _Bloody hell_. Apa sih yang barusan dia lakukan?

Draco membuka sembarang buku dan membenamkan hidung di dalamnya, berharap rambutnya menutupi pipinya yang memanas. Atau, setidaknya, Potter cukup buta untuk tidak menyadari apa-apa.

Harusnya dia mengutuk Potter saja. Atau membekukan dia. Bukannya mengoceh soal ranting dan kemudian pergi. Merlin. Apa Potter terjaga sepanjang waktu? Apa ciuman tadi membangunkannya?

Apa sih yang tadi sedang dia pikirkan, mencium Potter yang tertidur di siang bolong hanya karena dia bisa?

Suara gemerisik perkamen membuat Draco mengernyit. Saat ia sedang mencoba untuk memutuskan apakah dia benar-benar mendengar suara langkah kaki atau itu hanya suara jantungnya yang berdebar menghantam tulang rusuk, sepasang celana tua muncul di rumput di depannya..

 _Jika_ _aku_ _abaikan saja dia_ _,_ _dia akan_ _pergi_ , Draco berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, tentu saja, hal seperti itu tak terjadi.

Draco mengumpulkan keberanian dan berdeham sebelum ia berbicara, yakin suaranya akan serak kalau tidak. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, Potter?" Dia tidak berani untuk mendongak.

"Lucu. Aku baru saja mau menanyakan hal yang sama padamu."

Melawan keputusan terbaiknya, Draco akhirnya mendongak. Potter tidak tampak marah; dia tampak geli. Yang mana malah lebih buruk. Kejadian ini bisa jadi lelucon yang akan Potter ceritakan pada teman-teman Gryffindor-nya. Meskipun tak ada yang akan percaya padanya, pastinya.

Draco pura-pura sedang mempertimbangkan kata-kata Potter. "Tidak," katanya akhirnya. "Aku tak perlu apa-apa."

"Hmm. Tapi aku berhutang budi padamu," kata Potter, kemudian, saat Draco mengangkat sebuah alis padanya, dia menambahkan, "Atas keadaan rambutku yang jadi bebas ranting."

Draco memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Itu tak masalah. Kapan saja, Potter." Dia meringis dan cepat-cepat kembali menatap bukunya. _Kapan saja_ _,_ _Potter_. Yang benar saja.

Dia menunggu Potter untuk pergi, tapi Potter tak bergerak.

Sesuatu jatuh pada rambut Draco dan untuk sesaat dia panik, berpikir bahwa Potter telah mengutuk dia, tapi kemudian, dari sudut matanya, ia melihat sebuah ranting kecil menggantung pada rambut di dekat pelipisnya.

"Oh, sungguh maaf," kata Potter, tapi saat Draco menatapnya, ia tak tampak menyesal sama sekali. "Itu kecelakaan." Dia mengangguk. "Ranting-ranting licin sialan itu. Sini, biar kubantu kau..."

Sebelum Draco bisa bereaksi atau memahami situasi, Potter berlutut, jari-jarinya di rambut Draco dan wajahnya cukup dekat untuk...

 _Dia tidak akan menciumku_ , Draco meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bibir Potter berkedut dan kemudian menekan tegas bibir Draco. Kali ini bibir Potter tak terasa lembut. Bibirnya panas, tekanannya stabil saat bergerak melawan bibir Draco. Lidah Potter mengusap bibir bawah Draco, giginya menggigit itu dan kemudian ia menarik diri.

"Sekarang rambutmu bebas ranting juga," kata Potter, suaranya serak. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku."

Akan tetapi Draco hampir mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi kemudian ia menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental dan berhasil menutup mulut.

Muka Potter tampak penuh harap, seperti mukanya sejak berminggu-minggu lalu, setiap kali dia melihat Draco dan mengucap selamat pagi. Mata hijaunya cerah dan pipinya merah muda dan pikiran Draco yang berputar-putar pun berhenti.

 _Oh_. Mungkin Potter bukan berusaha untuk membuat dia dikeluarkan, kalau begitu.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus Draco pikirkan dengan hati-hati. Sendirian. Jangan sekarang. Sekarang Potter ada di depannya, sedang menunggu, pipinya merah muda, rambut acak-acakan, dan _kissable_. "Aku bisa membantumu dengan PR Ramuanmu," kata Draco, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan. Mungkin ia hanya harus mencium Potter lagi. Dia bahkan mencoba untuk bergerak maju, tapi tubuhnya serasa dilem pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Kau bisa." Potter mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi aku sedang berpikir..." Dia mengerutkan kening, memungut buku Draco dan menaruhnya. Dan kemudian dia mengambil alih tempat buku tadi dengan duduk di pangkuan Draco dan kedua kakinya diluar paha Draco. Semua pikiran tentang PR dan belajar kabur dari pikiran Draco. Sepertinya ini ide yang lebih bagus.

"Kau tahu," kata Potter, sambil memperhatikan Draco dengan kening berkerut. Jari-jarinya bermain-main dengan kancing kemeja Draco. "Secara teknis, seluruh pohon ini bersandar _di rambut_ _mu_. Aku merasa terhormat untuk menghapusnya."

Draco tak bisa menahan senyum. "Itu mungkin butuh waktu cukup lama," ia memperingatkan.

Potter mengangguk dengan bijaksana. "Tapi ini penting," katanya dan mencium Draco lagi.

Jari-jari Draco menemukan jalannya ke rambut Potter, memastikan rambut itu masih bebas ranting. Dan memang, rambut Potter bebas ranting dan sangat lembut, dan tangan Draco memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana demi melindunginya dari setiap serangan-ranting yang tertunda.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Potter tiba-tiba, dia terdengar terengah-engah, tapi untungnya pinggulnya masih bergerak-gerak, tampak tak bisa berhenti.

"Tidak sedikitpun," Draco meyakinkan dan menciumnya lagi.

Jika dia harus jujur, sebenarnya Draco cukup yakin ia mendengar seseorang berkata, "Kurasa kau tidak mau biskuit, kalau begitu?"

 **End**

 **^.^**


End file.
